


#16

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [16]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#16

and even when you stand alone  
you have your home  
in the hearts of those that were and are and will be  
in your own heart held memories  
of those now  
going, going,  
gone


End file.
